


ice cream

by egaliteoulamort (hockeydyke)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Getting Together, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeydyke/pseuds/egaliteoulamort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from imagineyourotp:<br/>"Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavour of ice cream to get."<br/>In which Eponine is overwhelmed by cute girls. Well, one cute girl, specifically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream

Cosette is wearing a bow in her hair. Literally, a bow. A pink one. Eponine is in a rage. Incredible–- unreal. Cosette cannot be an actual human being. Eponine is so, so, so incredibly angry about this bow that she would throw something if she wasn’t in the middle of a grocery store. Instead, she shoves a pack of oreos into the shopping cart Cosette is pushing.

“Don’t squish them.” Cosette rearranges the contents of the cart. Again. God, Eponine is so angry. Her bow matches her skirt, she realizes. It’s so disgustingly cute.

“They’ll be fine.” Eponine grumbles.

The wheels of the cart squeak. Cosette examines a shelf of baking chocolate, glancing back at Eponine, who’s making a chorus of unhappy sounds.

Eponine nods at the chocolate. “Yes.”

“Okay, then.” Cosette adds it to the cart. She’s silent for a moment, then, “How are your sims doing?”

Ah, yeah. The sims. Eponine will need several hours of taking her anger out on sims to recover from this stupid, stupid shopping trip. “They’re fine. I left them all in the kitchen.”

“Do they– um, just wander wherever when you’re not playing?”

“There aren’t any doors in the kitchen.”

“Oh.”

The wheels squeak while they proceed to an aisle of freezers. Eponine is very glad that Grantaire got her the sims game. If she didn’t have it, she might actually have to murder someone after this, because christ, Cosette is now humming to herself. Horrible.

It seems like she’s done trying to make small talk, though. Which is an improvement. If only she hasn’t brought Eponine to her weekly grocery trip in the first place. God. Of all their roommates, why did she insist on taking Eponine?

Because she’s noticed Eponine’s been avoiding her, of course. Damn. Cosette is exactly the sort of person to pick up on that and remedy it with bonding time– and that is very, very bad. Because any more bonding time and Eponine will explode. Avoiding Cosette is a hundred times better than watching her dance around the apartment, or sticking close to her, but not too close, when they all go out drinking, or god forbid talking to her when both of them can’t sleep at two in the morning.

Eponine needs to stop thinking about all of this stuff, because now Cosette is definitely catching onto her. Shit.

“‘Ponine? What are you thinking about?” Cosette is suddenly right in front of her.

Eponine backs up. “Nothing.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eponine doesn’t respond and continues to trail behind Cosette and the cart.

Cosette stops in front of one of the freezer doors. “Okay, I suppose we can get a tub of ice cream. If we’re lucky, we can get to it before the boys find it.” She grabs a container of strawberry.

“No.” Eponine knocks it out of her hand and grabs a container of chocolate ice cream instead.

“Yes.” Cosette picks the strawberry up again.

“No.”

“We are getting the fucking strawberry and we are going to enjoy it.” 

Eponine raises an eyebrow. Cosette doesn’t swear often, but when she does– well, this is actually more tame than it usually is. She’s surprised. Cosette opens her mouth and Eponine can tell by the look in her eyes that she’s about to talk about feelings or some crap and Eponine is desperate, okay? So she darts forward and kisses Cosette as quick as possible to shut her up.

Cosette freezes, and Eponine realizes what she’s done. Shit.

Eponine drops the stupid ice cream and sprints out of the store as fast as she can, ignoring Cosette’s shout for her to come back. Nope. Not happening. She’ll just avoid Cosette for the rest of her life and it’ll be fine. She thanks god or satan or whatever deity there is– hell, there could be fucking giant pokemon gods ruling over mortals and she wouldn’t care– that Grantaire does not live in their overcrowded apartment, because his place gives her somewhere to hide for the next few centuries.

Best of all, Grantaire doesn’t ask any questions, other than the basic, “are you safe?” Grantaire is great. She claims his couch and his laptop and starts to demolish his sims.

By the time she’s started several fires and removed the ladder from the pool, Cosette has called her seven times. Grantaire looks at her phone each time it rings, but doesn’t say anything.

“Do you want some ice cream or something?” He asks after a few hours.

Eponine groans. “Fuck, no.”

They sit in silence, other than the sound of Eponine tapping at the computer and R’s pencil on his sketchbook, until there’s a knock at the door. Grantaire answers and glances back at Eponine when he sees that it’s Enjolras.

Eponine rolls her eyes. “I’m going.”

“You don’t have to, Ep.”

She gently shoves him out of the way as she walks out the door. “You guys can have your alone time.”

It only takes a few minutes to walk home. She goes inside as quietly as she can. No one is in the living room or kitchen, thankfully. She grabs a glass and fills it with water, trying to stay quiet. She opens the freezer and grabs a few dinosaur shaped ice cubes from the ice tray that Joly bought. As she’s sliding the tray back in, she nearly knocks over something cluttering up the shelf.

When did they get so much ice cream– oh. The strawberry and chocolate ice cream containers are sitting there, side by side. Eponine smiles in spite of herself. She closes the door and turns around.

Cosette is standing in the doorway.

“Christ.” Eponine didn’t even hear her walk in.

“You didn’t let me kiss you back.” Cosette takes a step toward her.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Cosette slips her arms around Eponine’s waist and kisses her. Eponine tenses up for a moment, and then sinks into it, slipping her hand into Cosette’s hair, messing it up and misplacing that stupid, cute bow. Eponine smiles into the kiss. She tastes a bit like strawberry ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr (same url as here). First fic on here, woo.


End file.
